zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Marvis
Marvis 'is one of the characters in ''Zoids: Fuzors. He is one of the key antagonists. Overview A former member of the Mach Storm Team, Marvis used to be Helmut's best friend and Sigma's mentor. However, he had a falling out with the team, which caused him to go on a rampage; killing a member of the PKB. He was hunted down and captured by Helmut, and imprisoned. However, he was able to escape, and tried to get his revenge on Mach Storm. Marvis piloted a Shadow Fox. Marvis is actually working for Alpha, and later ousts Gummie to become the chief of the PKB. After his Shadow Fox is destroyed, he gets a Styluarmor as a replacement. Furthermore, he proclaimed in the battle after his escape from jail that to him, his comrades, and the team were nothing more that stepping stones to become the most powerful Zi-Fighter. This proved true, even going as far as killing Graheme, Sandra's father, years before so his plans wouldn't be ruined. Because he inadvertently sent Sandra down the path of revenge (and in turn, though her own machinations, Blake), one could say Marvis is the catalyst for the rift of hatred between Mach Storm and Savage Hammer. Personality Before the beginning of the series, Marvis is shown to care for Sigma, the two had fun together, which made Helmut jealous at him. But when leaving the team in order to use his Zoid in commission of homicide, Sweet stated that "sounds like a creep!" and "why would such a nice guy would turn so rotten". Gummie stated that Marvis is also under the influence of alcohol that is why it brought him into rampage. But after escaping from prison, he is shown to have a sense of Zoid Battling with street fighting style. Marvis is brutal, sadistic, and disrespectful, as Sigma later knows what Marvis really is, Marvis belittles his friendship and looks down on him as he did to RD. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Marvis' primary Zoid is Shadow Fox, which Gummie also stated that he had stolen, he is undetectable to enemy except for Helmut's Command Wolf AC, after his Shadow Fox destroyed by the Command Striker, he is seen piloting a Styluarmor in the final episode. Relationships Marvis has unique relationships with the following characters: '''Helmut: They used to be friends before the series, Marvis made Helmut as his rival for Sigma. Later, they start out as enemies as he killed Graheme then a PKB officer. After escaping from prison, he later vowed his vengeance against Helmut. Sigma: In the begining, Marvis is shown to care for Sigma, Sigma admires his strict and aggresive style, like more a great teacher and he had a fatherly relationship with him as Sigma told the gang. Later as Marvis betrays Mach Storm, Marvis looks down at him as the same way Sigma did to RD, his respect is coupled with distrust and belittles Sigma's one-sided friendship. .]] Sandra: Initially, Marvis had used Sandra as one of his pawns for his revenge against Helmut. Marvis told her that Helmut killed her father. She later realized Marvis was the one who killed her father, Graheme, and not Helmut. Alpha Richter: Alpha later hires Marvis as the PKB's new chief after Gummie's Gojulas Giga went on a rampage. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:Fuzors characters Category:Males